Described Video
by enthusiasmgirl
Summary: Matt's other senses can make up for a lot of things, but the experience of watching a movie or TV show isn't one of them. Thankfully, Foggy's there to make him feel a little better about it.


As Matt threw his backpack onto the floor next to his bed, he immediately recognized the sounds coming from the television. The "vssssh vssssh" noises were as familiar to him as the sound of his own voice. "Is that one of the Star Wars movies?" he asked Foggy.

"Yeah, man!" said Foggy. "Greatest movie ever made."

"I hope you're talking about Empire Strikes Back," Matt said, "because otherwise I'll have to fight you."

"Duh," said Foggy. "What am I gonna say? Return of the Jedi? Or God forbid, The Phantom Menace? Gross."

Matt laughed. "I know, right? Although to be fair, I couldn't really judge that one properly."

"What? Why?" said Foggy.

"Well, the pod racing scene is something I think you have to see to really get," Matt said. "Described video probably didn't do that one justice."

As Matt said that, Foggy suddenly realized that this was one of the first times he had ever heard Matt talk about a movie or TV show. They never watched TV together, and sometimes Foggy made references that went right over his friend's head. He'd never considered the fact that this was because of his friend's visual impairment before. He'd just thought that Matt wasn't really into TV or movies.

It was strange for him to think about the fact that while Matt could say he'd "seen" The Phantom Menace, he'd never really seen it.

"You should be happy," Foggy said, "You only had to hear how racist Jar Jar Binks was. Seeing him makes it so much worse."

"I bet," he said.

"Described video?" Foggy asked, curious. "That's the thing where there's a description of what's happening as you watch the movie, right?"

"Essentially," said Matt. "Most movies have it now, thankfully, although it's easier to find in theatres than on DVD. And most television's kind of not an option for me, unfortunately."

"Huh," said Foggy thoughtfully. "That makes it weird, then, that you like these movies," Foggy said. "They're very... uh... visual?" He hoped that Matt wouldn't be offended that he'd said that.

Matt just smiled. "Well, I fell in love with the original trilogy back when I could see, so that probably helped. It was hard to watch, later, but I still had the images in my head. I could still picture everything happening. And I watched them so much that I like to think I haven't forgotten anything in the years since."

"Yeah?" said Foggy.

"Yep," replied Matt.

"Okay, hotshot," said Foggy. "You think you know these movies so well. Why don't you hit me with a little described video right now? Listen, and tell me what you see in your head."

"Okay", Matt said, smiling. He listened for a moment. "Artoo, you did it!" he heard. "I never doubted you for a second." Then, Princess Leia spoke. "Let's go!" she said.

"Ah," said Matt. "It's towards the end. They're in Cloud City, and it's dusk. And they're racing for the Millennium Falcon as storm troopers reach the main door. Lando and Leia are holding them off, and Chewie and the others are getting onboard. Chewie starts the ship. That sound right now is the whine of the engines. And Lando and Leia just barely make it on board as it takes off."

Foggy's eyes widened as his friend described the scene perfectly. "Well holy shit," he said. "That was impressive."

"Yeah?" said Matt.

"Yeah. Come watch with me. And keep going," said Foggy, moving over to accommodate Matt on his bed. Matt laid down next to him. Foggy leaned back and closed his eyes. "Are you going to fall asleep?" Matt asked, surprised.

"Nope," said Foggy, "I'm just gonna lay here and watch the movie through your eyes for a bit. Keep going." Matt's smile grew wider.

When it ended, Return of the Jedi began, and Matt impressed Foggy even more by reciting the entire opening crawl from memory.

From that day forward, it became a tradition that whenever Foggy discovered the Star Wars movies on TV, the two of them watched them together if they could. Sometimes Matt would describe them, and sometimes Foggy would, and sometimes they had to arrange it over the phone, but they always made the time.

Once, they even watched the prequels, which Foggy described for Matt in a mocking, dismissive tone. In fact, most of Foggy's descriptions he completely made up and embellished for his own amusement. He described Jar Jar Binks wearing a rastacap and smoking marijuana as he spoke. But Matt loved it. He enjoyed them more that way.


End file.
